changement
by busard
Summary: Chuck offre un cadeau aux frères Winchester. Réussiront ils à en tirer le meilleur partie ? Éventuel Sam/Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma nouvelle fic. Comme la plupart de mes autres fic elle se déroule dans un univers alternatif. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fic, autant arrêter tout de suite, sinon bonne lecture. Juste un tout petit mot : n'ayant pas vu la série en version française, j'ignore comment les hunters sont appelés en français. Comme je n'aime pas trop le terme chasseur, j'ai choisit de leur donner leur nom anglais :hunter et le mot hunt pour la chasse.

Chapitre 1

Le sang coulait abondamment le long du visage du hunter. Mais il n'y pretait pas du tout attention. Tout son être était concentré sur la vision du corps démembré de son frère. La hunt aurait dut pourtant être des plus simples, mais les dix dernières années avaient laissées leur marques sur les deux hunters, et son frère avait renoncé à se battre. Lui même se demandait encore pourquoi ils avaient continués si longtemps.

En un sens ils avaient été chanceux. Peu de hunters faisaient leur "travail" aussi longtemps. Et aucun des autres n'avaient vu l'au-delà comme les deux frères l'avaient vu. Mais le prix à payer avait été très lourd. Ils avaient perdus leurs deux parents, ainsi que tout les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait durant toutes ces années. Leur mère avait été la première à tomber, et peut être la perte la plus douloureuse pour les deux jeunes garçons. En tout cas la raison pour laquelle leur père s'était lancé dans sa quête de revanche, entrainant ses deux fils avec lui.

Le hunter était conscient que sa perte de sang commençait à le faire délirer, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Lui aussi avait renoncé. Il y aurait toujours un autre hunter pour prendre sa place. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et il en serait de même dans le futur. Il avait assez donné au monde. Lui et son frère avaient sauver le monde par deux fois, et qu'y avaient ils donc gagnés ? Rien ! Pas même l'espoir de pouvoir mener une vie tranquille comme Bobby l'avait fait. Et sans son frère, quelle vie pourrait il avoir ?

Le hunter se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir. Ce fut presque avec joie qu'il ferma les yeux pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Une violente lumière envahi la pièce et força le hunter à ouvrir à nouveau ses yeux. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Chuk, leur ami prophète, se tenait au dessus du corps de son frère, et son visage affichait la plus profonde tristesse.

" Salut à toi, oh grand prophète de dieu." Salua le hunter d'une voix qui se brisa sur les derniers mots. " Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?"

" Je suis désolé." Répondit chuk. " D'autres affaires ont retenus mon attention et je n'ai pas put garder un œil sur vous comme je le voulait.'

Le hunter eut un rire sans joie.

" L'histoire de toute ma vie. Mais tu arrive un peu trop tard, comme tu peux le voir."

Un faible sanglot échappa au hunter.

" Je suis ici pour vous offrir un cadeau." Continua le prophète comme si le hunter n'avait rien dit. " Je ne peux rien faire pour ton frère, mais je peux t'offrir une chance de changer un événement de votre passé."

" Que veux tu dire ? Quel événement de notre passé ?"

" Le choix est tien. Tu peux choisir n'importe quel moment dans votre passé. Tu aura une journée pour essayer de changer les événements. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après tout ce que vous avez fait sur terre toi et ton frère."

" Est ce que je peux empêcher maman de passer son contrat avec le démon aux yeux jaunes ?"

" Malheureusement, non. Ni toi, ni ton frère n'étiez nés à ce moment, et donc tu ne peux pas influencer sur ces événements. Ce qui pouvait être tenté l'a déjà été fait dans le passé, sans résultats."

"Ton cadeau ne sert donc à rien !" S'emporta le hunter.

"Réfléchi bien. N'y a il rien dans ton passé que tu voudrais changer ? Mais fait bien attention au moment ou tu voudras que je te renvoi, car tu n'aura qu'une seule chance. Une fois la journée finie tu disparaitra et ton autre toi devra vivre avec le résultat que tu aura obtenu."

Le hunter prit son temps comme le prophète le lui avait suggéré. Curieusement il ne ressentait plus les effets de sa massive perte de sang. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulut changer dans son passé, mais étaient elles réellement indispensables ? Finalement il prit sa décision. Et ce fut tout en ressentant une forte gêne d'être aussi égoïste qu'il fit part au prophète de son choix. Chuk lui sourit aimablement et tout devint noir.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, Dean se rendit compte que Chuck avait bien tenu parole. Il se trouvait exactement au bon endroit, et il lui restait deux bonnes heures pour tout mettre en place. Il n'était toujours pas sur d'avoir choisit le meilleur moment, mais il ne voyait toujours pas comment ce qu'il aurait put faire ait put changer quelque chose durant ces autres moments.

Au début, il avait songer aller aider sa mère à détruire le démon aux yeux jaunes quand il s'en était prit à elle et à Sammy. Mais il savait qu'il lui aurait fallut bien plus d'une journée pour aller de nouveau voler le colt et revenir à temps pour tuer le démon avant qu'il ne fasse boire son sang à Sammy. Puis il avait songé à sauver son père, à l'empêcher de faire un deal avec le démon pour sauver sa vie. Mais, à nouveau, le problème du temps s'était posé. Et puis, Dean avait été un peu égoïste. Le temps ou il regrettait le sacrifice de son père était passé depuis bien longtemps. Et l'idée même de laisser Sam tout seul lui glaçait le sang.

Donc il avait choisit un autre moment qui avait changé leur vie à tout jamais. Dean se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensée pendant plus de dix minutes, et il jura intérieurement. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de temps, alors il était inutile d'en perdre plus en réflexions stériles. Résolument Dean sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste, et avec une profonde douleur il composa le numéro qu'il n'avait plus composé depuis plus de cinq ans.

Le téléphone sonna plus de quatre fois avant que la ligne soit finalement décrochée à l'autre bout.

" Ça alors !" s'exclama une voix très jeune à l'autre bout du fil. " Dean Winchester ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel appel ?"

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant à nouveau la voix de Jo Harvell, mais il contint son émotion. Il n'avait pas le temps de se perdre en regrets. Et si il agissait justement, peut être qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune raison d'avoir des regrets.

" Salut Jo." Dit il de sa voix la plus flirt. " J'aurais un grand, un immense service à te demander."

" Dean qui à besoin de mon aide ! Le monde va bientôt disparaitre !" Plaisanta la jeune femme. " Sérieusement, Dean, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

" J'aurais besoin que tu demande à ta mère de venir te rejoindre, immédiatement."

" Je te demande pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi diable devrais je appeler ma mère alors qu'elle refuse que je soit un hunter ?"

" Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je sais de source sure que un démon va très bientôt attaquer le routier que tient ta mère. Je peux convaincre Ash de quitter le routier et d'emmener les autres hunters avec lui, mais je ne peux rien faire si ta mère est toujours là."

La jeune femme à l'autre bout de la ligne laissa échapper un doux rire. Elle était parfaitement consciente que Dean était effrayé par sa mère, et cela l'avait toujours fortement amusée. Et même si elle avait regretter qu'il ne cherche pas à aller plus loin avec elle du fait de cette peur panique, l'amusement finissait toujours par l'emporter.

" Tu es sure de toi ?" Osa demander la jeune femme. " Tu sais que mes relations avec ma mère ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient et je ne suis pas sure qu'elle vienne, même si je le lui demande."

" Ta mère t'aime plus que tout au monde, Jo. Ne doute jamais de cela ! Je suis sur que si tu l'appel en lui demandant de venir t'aider, elle accourra sur l'heure. Voit aussi dans tout ceci un moyen de réparer votre relation. Je n'ai pas eut la chance de le faire avec mon père, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi."

La ligne resta silencieuse pendant une interminable minute. Puis un profond soupir se fit entendre.

" Très bien. Je vais appeler maman tout de suite. Je te rappellerais pour te dire si elle va venir."

" Merci de tout cœur Jo." Dit sincèrement Dean.

" Il va se passer quelque chose de grave ?" Questionna Jo.

" Oui." répondit simplement Dean.

" N'oublie pas de m'appeler pour venir vous aider." Menaça Jo.

" Je le ferais." Promit sincèrement Dean. " A bientôt et merci encore pour tout."

Dean raccrocha. Il savait qu'il devait attendre que Jo le rappelle avant de pouvoir passer son second appel. Il décida donc d'aller chercher ce qu'il avait besoin dans la batcave. Fort heureusement cela ne lui prendrait que une heure pour faire l'aller-retour et y prendre ce dont il aurait besoin. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise d'utiliser l'artefact, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Coute que coute il protégerait Sammy. Même si le prix à payer serait très lourd.

A suivre.

Je ne sais pas exactement ou se trouve la fameuse batcave de la saison 8, donc je l'ai installée pas trop loin de l'endroit choisit par Dean. J'espère pouvoir poster un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine. Et merci à eliida pour ta gentille review. Je n'étais pas sur de continuer cette histoire, mais tu m'en à convaincue.

Ps : j'ai vu récemment l'épisode le plus drôle de supernatural. Dean courant en hurlant et poursuivit par un yorksher avec un nœud rose au dessus de la tête. Hilarant ! Je me repasse la scène en boucle !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Tout était en place. Jo l'avait appelé juste avant qu'il ne quitte la batcave, lui indiquant que Helen était bien partie la retrouver. Dean n'avait pas perdu de temps et il avait appelé Ash immédiatement, lui ordonnant d'emmener tout les hunters présent au routier avec lui. Bien sur Ash avait tenté de prendre cela à la plaisanterie, mais il s'était tout de suite arrêté quand Dean lui parla du cimetière dans le sud du wyoming. Ash avait bien tenté d'argumenté que Helen lui avait confier la garde du routier, pour justifier le fait qu'il y reste, mais Dean avait finit par vaincre ses appréhensions en jurant qu'il en prendrait toute la responsabilité.

Dean était un peu nerveux en arrivant à l'endroit fatidique. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour tout mettre en place. L'utilisation de l'artefact nécessitait une assez longue préparation, et il craignait que sa discussion avec Ash ne lui ait fait perdre trop de temps. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et très bientôt le grondement spécifique de l'Impala se ferait entendre. Il lui faudrait alors agir très vite.

Dean arrêta l'Impala devant le restaurant. Il avait très faim, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'est que son frère sorte de la voiture et aille leur chercher à manger. Sam râla un peu, mais il finit par sortir. Cela fit sourire Dean. Malgré les années passées loin l'un de l'autre, Dean savait toujours quels boutons pousser pour faire réagir Sam de la manière dont il voulait.

Il jeta un regard distrait en direction du restaurant, puis il augmenta le volume de l'auto-radio. Mais ce ne fut pas un déferlement de musique de havy métal qui lui parvint au oreilles, mais un grésillement infernal qui lui fit couper la radio immédiatement. Il vit les lumières du restaurant fluctuer, et une peur immenses envahi tout son être. Comment avait il put laisser Sam partir tout seul sans vérifier que tout allait bien pour lui ? Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si il était arriver quelque chose à Sam.

Il sorti à toute vitesse de la voiture et il courut en direction du restaurant. Ce qu'il vit juste devant l'entrée du restaurant lui coupa la respiration. Sam était allongé sur le sol, inconscient, et une ombre sombre, caractéristique des démons sans hôte, se dirigeait vers son frère. Sans réfléchir, Dean se jeta sur le corps de son frère, se maudissant de ne pas avoir prit d'armes avec lui dans sa hâte de vérifier que Sam allait bien.

Dean attendit la douleur que le démon ne tarderait sans doute pas à lui faire ressentir pour pouvoir atteindre sa cible, mais rien ne vint. Quand Dean osa relever la tête, il vit que le démon était en plein combat avec un autre hunter. l'homme se tenait dans l'ombre et Dean ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de son visage. Mais il entendit très bien les paroles du hunter.

" Emmène ton frère immédiatement à l'hôpital ! Sa vie est en danger ici ! Je vais m'occuper de ce démon, mais d'autres vont sans doute venir. Fuyez !"

Dean ne perdit pas de temps à demander à l'autre hunter comment il savait qu'ils étaient frères. Il redressa tant bien que mal son frère, maudissant encore une fois la taille et le poids de Sam. Tirant et suant , Dean réussit à déposer le corps inerte de son frère sur la banquette arrière. Il se remit à la place du chauffeur et il fit faire demi-tour à L'impala. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière pour voir si l'autre hunter réussissait à tenir tête au démon, car tout ce qui importait pour lui était de mettre Sam en sécurité.

Dean vécut l'arrivée à l'hôpital et l'admission de Sam au service des urgences comme un rêve affreux. Sam n'avait pas bougé, ni proféré un seul son depuis que Dean l'avait retrouvé inconscient. Et si ce n'était pour le fait que sa poitrine se gonflait à intervalle régulier, Dean aurait put croire que Sam était mort. Les médecins s'occupèrent tout de suite de Sam, laissant Dean seul pour remplir les papiers d'admission et attendre des nouvelles de la santé de Sam.

Le bruit de son téléphone le sorti de sa torpeur. Il décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait, ni même se préoccuper des regards courroucés que lui lançait l'infirmière de garde. Dean ne s'était pas sentit assez en forme pour essayer de l'attendrir avec un peu de flirt.

" Alors les garçons, comment allez vous ?" Dit une voix rocailleuse que Dean eut un peu de mal à remettre.

" Bobby ?" Demanda Dean d'une voix altérée.

" Dean ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe, fils ? Tout va bien ?" Demanda Bobby avec une certaine inquiétude. Jamais il n'avait entendu Dean si abattu, et il craignait le pire.

" C'est Sam." Expliqua Dean. " Quelque chose est arrivé à Sam."

" Est ce qu'il va bien ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Les médecins sont toujours avec lui. Ils sont avec lui depuis des heures ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire Bobby !"

" Dit moi exactement ou vous êtes. Je viens dès que possible."

" Tu n'as pas à faire cela Bobby. Merci de l'avoir proposer tout de même."

" Idiot !"S'exclama Bobby. " Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laisser seuls dans un tel moment ? Toi et ton frère êtes de ma famille, alors n'espérez pas vous débarrasser de moi si facilement. Maintenant dit moi ou vous êtes !"

" Merci Bobby." Ne put que dire Dean après qu'il eut donner les coordonnées.

Peu après qu'il eut raccrocher, un médecin qui s'occupait de Sam vint le voir.

"Mr Smith, je suis le docteur Mitchell et je m'occupe de votre ami."

" Est ce que Sam va bien ?"

" Malheureusement, malgré tout ce que nous avons tenté, Mr Wesson est tombé dans le coma."

A suivre.

Les noms choisit sont un petit clin d'œil à un groupe de fic écrite en anglais que j'adore. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une review, je vous adore.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Gab Lamom pour la précision. Je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode, et j'ai hâte de le voir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 4

Bobby poussa un profond soupir. Il était arrivé seulement deux heures plus tôt, et déjà il ne supportait plus de voir la mine défaite de Dean. Il savait que la mort de John avait profondément affecté ses fils, et tout particulièrement Dean. Et il n'était pas sur que Dean puisse un jour s'en remettre si Sam ne se réveillait pas. Et comme les médecins ne semblaient pas trop optimistes, Bobby était vraiment très inquiet.

N'y tenant plus, il décida de quitter la chambre ou Sam reposait tel un mort. Il avait plus que besoin de sa dose de caféine. Il proposa à Dean de lui en ramener un, mais ce ne fut pas une surprise pour lui de n'entendre aucune réponse de la part du jeune hunter. Dean avait juste prit la peine de relever la tête quand Bobby était arrivé pour lui dire bonjour. Depuis lors tout son esprit semblait être focalisé sur son jeune frère.

Bobby arriva dans la salle d'attente, qui, pour une fois, était totalement vide. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café, et il s'en versa une tasse automatiquement. Il ne savait que faire pour aider les deux jeunes hunters qu'il aimait comme ses propres fils. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Il se mit alors à jurer en sentant le café chaud qui lui dégoulinait le long de sa chemise.

" Désolé Bobby." Dit la voix de Dean. " Je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

Bobby se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si rien n'était arrivé à Sam. Puis il observa mieux son interlocuteur, et c'est alors qu'il prit conscience des différence entre le Dean qui lui parlait à l'instant, et celui qui attendait au chevet de Sam. Le Dean qui se trouvait face à lui ressemblait à un homme brisé. De nombreuses rides sillonnaient son visage, et la marque d'intolérables souffrances apparaissait dans tout ses gestes.

" Désolé de ne pas paraitre mieux." Dit Dean comme si il avait lut dans les pensées de Bobby. "Comme tu l'as deviné je ne suis pas ton Dean, mais je suis , d'une certaine manière, quand même lui."

" Que veux tu dire ? demanda Bobby d'un ton suspicieux.

" Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, Bobby. Disons, pour faire simple, que je suis un Dean possible du futur. Si rien ne change, je suis ce que Dean deviendra dans quelques années. Et toi comme moi, ne voulons pas cela."

" Comment puis je savoir si tu me dis la vérité ? Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu n'est pas un démon ?"

Dean sortit un couteau en argent de la poche intérieure de sa veste, et il se fit une entaille sur le bras.

" Je ne suis pas un chapeshifter." Dit il d'une voix calme. " Maintenant, donne moi à boire ton eau bénite pour que je te prouve que je ne suis pas un démon. Après nous pourrons discuter. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Bobby."

Le vieux hunter sorti sa flasque et il la tendit à Dean. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand rien ne se passa.

" Dit moi ce que tu as à me dire." Ordonna Bobby.

" Je sais comment sauver Sam. Il est présentement sous l'emprise d'un puissant sortilège. Et le seul moyen de le réveillé est de détruire définitivement Azazel, le démon aux yeux jaunes."

" Plus facile à dire qu'à faire." Grommela Bobby. " John à passé plus de vingt ans de sa vie à le rechercher sans aucuns succès."

" Papa ne savait pas ce que je sais. Je peux te dire que Azazel sera demain soir dans un vieux cimetière du Wyoming. Il aura le colt avec lui. Il suffira juste de s'en emparer et de lui loger une balle en pleine tête."

" Qu'attends tu de moi ?" Questionna Bobby.

" Je veux que toi et Dean vous vous rendiez dans ce cimetière demain soir et que vous vous empariez du colt. Le démon aux yeux jaunes attendra hors du pentagramme constitué par les voies. Vous n'aurez plus qu'alors à lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux et tout sera fini."

" Et comment veux tu que moi et Dean réussissions un tel tour de force ?"

" Vous ne serez pas seuls. Ash et tout les hunters du routier seront là pour vous prêter main forte. Ash te donnera toutes les explications sur place. Mais tu ne dois plus perdre de temps Bobby. Très bientôt Sam sera trop profondément enfoncé dans son coma pour que rien, pas même la disparition du démon, puisse ne lui en sortir."

" Et comment je vais faire pour tirer Dean du chevet de Sam ? Rien au monde ne pourra lui faire quitter son frère. Pas après ce qui est arrivé avec John !"

" Dit lui simplement la vérité. Dit lui que tu as trouvé le moyen de sauver Sam et que tu as besoin de son aide. De toute façon Sam est en sécurité tant qu'il restera dans le coma. Le démon ne peut pas le trouver, pour lui Sam est mort."

Sans plus ajouter un mot Dean quitta la salle d'attente, puis l'hôpital. Il savait que Bobby saurait trouver les mots justes pour motiver Dean à bouger. Et dès que le démon sera mort, Sam se réveillera. Quelles séquelles en résulterait il pour lui, Dean ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais tout vaudrait mieux que de voir Sam mourir et de déclencher l'apocalypse.

Il regarda sa montre et il constata qu'il lui restait encore un peu plus qu'une demi-journée à vivre. Largement suffisant pour mettre en œuvre la dernière partie de son plan. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

" Siège du FBI, je vous écoute."

" Je voudrais parler à l'agent Henriksen."

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire. désolée mais je me suis embarquée dans une fic sur Sherlock et je n'ai pas eut le temps de poster ce chapitre avant.

chapitre 5  


Dean n'avait pas laissé Sam seul à l'hôpital de bon coeur. Seul l'insistance de Bobby sur le fait que seul la destruction finale du démon aux yeux jaunes pourrait sauver Sam l'avait convaincu d'aller avec le vieux hunter. Il avait murmuré à Sam qu'il reviendrait bientôt et que son frère devait s'accrocher. Et il n'osa pas se retourner quand il quitta la chambre de crainte de ne pouvoir jamais plus quitter son frère.

Le trajet jusqu'au Wyoming se fit dans le plus profond silence. Bobby avait bien tenter de faire parler Dean au début, mais après plus de trente minutes de réponses monosyllabiques, il avait laisser tomber. N'ayant pas le temps de s'arrêter pour prendre du repos, Dean et Bobby s'étaient relayés derrière le volant. Il arrivèrent juste une heure avant que le démon fasse son apparition, selon les calculs de Bobby.

Dean fut surprit de voir Ash, ainsi qu'une bonne trentaine de hunters cachés dans le cimetière. Bobby avait caché sa voiture dans un petit bois non loin du cimetière, et les deux hunters avaient continués à pied. Au début ils ne se rendirent compte de rien, et ce ne fut que quand Ash quitta sa cachette qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls.

Un plan d'action fut très vite mit au point sous l'impulsion de Dean, ce qui sembla surprendre grandement Ash et Bobby. Ce n'était pas parce que Sam était le plus instruit des deux, que Dean était forcement un idiot. Durant toutes les années ou Sam était parti vivre sa vie "normale", et ou son père partait en chasse en solo, Dean avait dut apprendre à faire des plans afin d'éviter que le "monstre de la semaine" ne fasse de lui son prochain repas. Mais il n'aimait pas se mettre en avant, et il laissait bien souvent les honneurs à Sam qui semblait s'en délecter.

Tout le monde avait regagné son poste quand un bruit de branche cassée sous le poids d'une personne les alerta que l'émissaire du démon était arrivé. Dean fut très surprit de voir la personne qui s'avançait au milieu des tombes. Sam et lui l'avait cherchée pendant un long moment après qu'ils aient découvert le corps mutilé de son fiancé. C'était pourtant bien Ava qui s'avançait vers un mausolée avec le colt dans la main.

Sur un signe de Dean, une vingtaine de hunter entourèrent Ava. La jeune femme tenta bien d'utiliser son pouvoir contre eux, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour elle. Pendant que certains s'occupaient des démon qu'elle avait invoqué, Ash se plaça derrière elle et il l'assomma d'un bon coup sur la nuque. A voir son visage, il était évident que Ash détestait le rôle qu'il avait dut jouer, mais le fait qu'il l'ait quand même fait prouvait sa valeur. Le colt tomba des doigts devenus flasques de la jeune femme.

Dean s'empara du colt, puis il se rua en direction de l'endroit que Bobby lui avait indiqué comme étant le plus probable pour le démon d'attendre la réussite de son émissaire. Il faisait confiance aux autres hunters pour s'occuper de Ava. Et si, il devait en résulter que la jaune femme ne s'en sorte pas vivante, Dean n'en perdrait pas le sommeil pour autant.

A mi chemin, Dean devint plus prudent. Il quitta la route et il continua à l'abri du sous bois. Il se trouvait à vingt bons mètre de sa cible quand il s'arrêta net. Le démon semblait l'avoir entendu, et Dean n'osa même plus respirer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une balle ! Il ne devait pas rater son coup ! Mais il craignait que en se rapprochant pour pouvoir mieux viser, le démon se rende compte de sa présence et qu'il ne s'enfuit.

Le démon sembla se asséner, et Dean leva son bras. Il n'avait plus le temps de tergiversé. Il visa la tête du démon et, sans hésiter une seconde, il appuya sur la gâchette. Faisant confiance à toutes ses années d'entrainement sous la férule de son père, puis par lui même. Il sut dès le moment ou la balle quitta la chambre qu'il allait faire mouche. Et ce fut avec une certaine joie qu'il vit l'éclaire jaune qui se propagea de la blessure par balle, à tout le corps de l'hôte du démon.

Dean se rapprocha du corps sans vie, et il lui jeta un bon coup de pied pour s'assurer de la mort du démon. Puis il eut un sourire sourire disparut un peu quand il entendit au loin un hurlement de femme qui se termina dans un silence pesant. Il regarda le colt devenu à présent inutile, et dans un réflexe qu'il ne put jamais s'expliquer, il le fracassa contre un rocher. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne resta plus que des morceaux de métal tordus, qui ne représentaient plus rien. Mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus, fut de prendre une partie des morceaux avec lui, tandis qu'il laissait les autres au sol. C'était comme si on lui disait de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse jamais plus reconstruire le colt, ce qui était totalement illogique. Mais il le fit quand même.

Après il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Bobby et les autres hunters. Il avait hâte de retourner auprès de Sam pour voir si ça avait fonctionner. Quand il arriva dans le cimetière, il vit le corps tordu de Ava. Bobby lui expliqua qu'elle était devenue comme folle tout d'un coup et qu'elle s'était déchainée. Elle avait blesser de nombreux hunters avant que Bobby ne réussisse à la maitriser. Malheureusement le pouvoir qu'elle semblait contrôler un moment plus tôt s'était retourné contre elle, et les démons qu'elle contrôlait une seconde plus tôt s'étaient retournés contre elle et ils avaient déchiquetés son corps.

Au même moment, dans une chambre d'hôpital, Sam winchester se réveilla en poussa un cri de souffrance. Il fit peur à l'infirmière de garde, qui en lâcha ses dossiers, mais Sam ne s'en rendit pas compte. La douleur qui fusait tout le long de son corps l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait rien voir ni sentir d'autre que la douleur, et il souhaita retourner dans son inconscience pour pouvoir oublier à nouveau.

A suivre.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à régler le cas du Dean du futur et un court épilogue et j'aurais finit cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimer.

Juste un petit mot : J'ai choisi Ava comme vainqueur car sans Sam, Jake à été tué en premier par le démon invoqué par Ava, selon moi. J'espère que cela ne vous à pas trop perturbé.


	6. Chapter 6

Nous voici à la fin de l'histoire. Comme ce chapitre est court et que l'épilogue l'est encore plus, j'ai décidée d'en faire un seul chapitre. Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6  


Le Dean plus âgé regardait le monde derrière les barreaux de sa prison. Il était tout à fait conscient que d'ici quelques minutes sa vie finirait. Mais il n'avait aucuns regrets. Il avait fait tout son possible pour changer le futur de Sam. Il espérait juste avoir réussi.

Tout s'était passé exactement selon ses plan. L'agent Henriksen avait été bien trop content de pouvoir enfin appréhender Dean. Il avait accepté d"oublier le rôle que Sam avait joué dans les crimes qui étaient imputé à Dean. Les papiers avaient été signés devant l'avocat de Dean, et seulement après Dean avait reconnu toutes les charges qui pesaient sur lui.

Il était désormais enfermé dans cette cellule en attendant son extradition. Mais il savait que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Il sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu. Finalement il s'allongea sur le lit inconfortable et il se laissa aller. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, et d'une certaine manière, c'était un grand soulagement. Il espérait juste que l'autre Dean saurait profiter de la chance qui lui était offerte.

Soudain il fut entouré d'une vive lumière, et ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit Chuck qui se tenait près de lui.

" Tu as parfaitement agit." Dit le dieu. " Je suis très fier de toi. Tu es réellement un homme rigoureux."

" Est ce que j'ai réussi ? Comment va Sammy ?"

" Tout va bien. L'apocalypse n'aura pas lieu de si tôt. Et j'ai put reprendre en main mes anges. Bien sur ils vont continuer de comploter, mais ils n'arriveront à rien. Et tout ça grâce à toi. Je tenais donc à te faire un cadeau."

" J'ai put sauver Sammy. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne demande rien d'autre." Argumenta Dean.

Chuck ricana légèrement.

" Tu ne peux rien me cacher, Dean ! Je connais tes plus profonds secrets, tout comme je connais ceux de Sam. Vous méritez, tout les deux, un peu de bonheur. Et il est en mon pouvoir de vous l'offrir. Alors tu n'as plus qu'à accepter. Cependant je vois que tu as une dernière question à me poser."

" C'est vrai. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui arrivera aux gens que nous avons sauvés. Est ce que le fait que j'ai empêcher Sam d'avoir accès au sang de démon qui était en lui, mettra en danger la vie de ces gens ?"

" Ceux qui devrons être sauvés le seront. N'ai aucune crainte à ce sujet. Il y à beaucoup plus de Hunter dehors que tu peux le croire." Expliqua Chuck. " Maintenant il est temps pour toi de te reposer."

Chuck claqua des doigts et Dean ne ressenti plus rien qu'une paix profonde. Ce fut avec un sourire au lèvre que Dean Winchester rendit son dernier souffle.

Quand l'agent Henriksen vint chercher son prisonnier, il ne put que constater la mort de ce dernier. Bien sur il ordonna une autopsie, mais cette dernière ne révéla rien de particulier. Dean Winchester était tout simplement mort de mort naturelle. Et son dernier acte avait été de protéger son petit frère. Henriksen décida donc de ne pas rompre l'arrangement fait avec Dean. Il laisserait Samuel Winchester tranquille, tant que celui-ci n'enfreindrait pas la loi. Henriksen clôt le dossier Winchester et il le retira des personnes recherchées. Puis, il passa à autre chose. La vie continuait, tout simplement.

Deux ans plus tard

Bobby pouvait entendre le rire de son neveu. Dean Singer était venu habiter chez son oncle quand il avait eut tout juste quatre ans, et que ses parents étaient morts. Ce fut quelques années plus tard qu'il rencontra Samuel Winchester. Les deux garçons étaient très vite devenus amis, et John en avait profité pour souvent laisser Sam chez Bobby. Cela avait continué jusqu'à ce que Sam parte étudier le droit à Stanford.

Quand John était mort, Sam avait abandonné ses études de droit et il s'était mit en chasse du démon qui l'avait tué. Dean s'était joint à lui, et Bobby suspectait que leur relation avait changée à ce moment. Puis Sam avait été blessé, et Dean s'était chargé de régler son compte au démon aux yeux jaunes. Sam avait beaucoup souffert de ses blessures et Dean l'avait soutenu.

Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car Bobby ne savait pas ce que Sam aurait fait si il avait été seul lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il ne remarcherait jamais normalement. Dean avait abandonné la hunt pour être près de Sam. Et Bobby en était soulagé, bien que pour rien au monde il ne l'eut dit tout haut. Il ne souhaitait pas que ses deux garçons mènent la vie de bohème des hunter, tout comme John l'avait fait.

Ce fut sur l'insistance de Dean que Sam envisagea de reprendre ses études. Mais Sam piégea Dean en refusant de retourner à l'université sans Dean. Donc, les deux jeunes gens avaient chercher quoi étudier. Sam était tout naturellement retourné vers le droit, car il voulait être capable de défendre les hunters accusés de méfaits dans l'exercice de leur fonction. Dean, quand à lui, avait choisit d'étudier le folklore. Sa vie avec Bobby l'aidant fortement dans ce type d'étude.

" Franchement !" S'exclama Sam. " Pour quoi me fais tu passer ?"

" Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité." Répliqua Dean.

" Tu étais vraiment obligé de dire au professeur que tu n'assistait à son cour que parce que je t'avais fait du chantage ?"

" Comme je l'ai déjà dit : rien que la vérité." Rigola Dean.

Bobby ne put pas entendre ce que répliqua Sam, mais cela n'avait pas grande importance. Ses garçons étaient heureux. Et si parfois il avait l'impression de quelque chose clochait, il arrivait facilement à l'oublier. Car, personne plus que Dean et sam ne méritaient d'être heureux.

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimer. a bientôt pour une prochaine histoire.


End file.
